


Marked

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Natalia gets her mark at 4.  
The words are in purple.   
The mark is on her shoulder.   
They say 'Deadly spider, aren't you?'.  
It makes Natalia wonder who her soulmate is.  
The Red Room doesn't find out until later.  
Whoever sees the mark jeers.  
That the Black Widow has a soulmate.   
She leaves the Room and is hunted.  
She hears the words from a man pointing an arrow at her,  
"Deadly spider, aren't you?"  
Her breath is caught.   
She drops her gun,  
And surrenders.  
Then takes his offered hand.

Clint gets his mark at 2.  
The mark is red.  
And in a different language.   
It runs along his wrist.   
He eventually finds out that the language is Russian.   
Perhaps his soulmate speaks very good Russian.   
The mark says,  
'Moy Yastreb'.  
It means 'My Hawk.'  
He gets an assignment to kill the Black Widow.   
He corners her and she surrenders but not before saying,  
"Moy Yastreb '.  
Clint's arm wavers.  
Maybe she is capable of redemption.   
He lowers his bow anr offers his hand.


End file.
